The LockerRoom
by Ell4
Summary: Could Ranma's big mouth bring Akane and him closer together? Or will they drift more a part. My first fanfiction. Totally fan made. Only for enjoyment of other fans. I take no credit for characters.


_I didn't mean to hurt her. I never wanted to. That's just how things turned out. Me and my big mouth. _Ranma thought to himself as images of the blue haired girl ran through his head. He had loved her forever but it was the fact that he was so defenceless around her that made him react badly. Ranma had always tried to tell her how he felt. Akane was the only person that made him feel like he could truly be himself. Curse or no curse, it never seemed to matter to her.

"Ranma honey? What are you doing in here?" Ukyo's voice asked.

The pigtailed boy glanced up to see his childhood friend look down at him with a worried expression. He couldn't blame her. It was slightly odd of him to be hanging out in the classroom during break.

"N-no reason" Ranma lied.

He didn't want Ukyo to get involved in this. Before Ukyo could ask any more questions Ranma ran out of the door. _What am I going to do? I have to find her...Akane..._

Sitting under a tree near the locker-room was Akane Tendo. Her eyes were slightly red from crying. She sighed deeply and tried not to think of her idiot future-husband.

"Ranma, you baka" Akane stood up and turned to see the pigtailed boy standing before her.

She would have knocked him out straight away if it wasn't for his aura. The pigtailed boy's eyes were so uncertain and scared. Ranma didn't know what to say. He hadn't expected to find Akane so soon. He wished he hadn't. He needed more time to think and work out what he was going to say. What could he say? That he really thought she was the most beautiful and amazing girl he had ever met? That was how he truly felt but how could he tell her that? She might not believe him or worse, she might not feel the same way.

"Ranma I don't have any more time for..." Akane began to turn.

"Wait!" Ranma yelled in urgency.

He didn't want her to leave. He couldn't let her.

"What do you want Ranma?"

"I...I..."

"Forget...I know how you feel about me, so just leave it alone!" Akane yelled and rushed into the locker-room.

She couldn't handle looking at him anymore. The boy that she so wished loved her the way she loved him. All those times Ranma had saved her, she always wanted to truly thank him. But they were always interrupted. Akane tried to open her locker but her hands were shaking. She didn't know what was wrong.

"Akane?" Ranma's voice was a whisper.

She hadn't even noticed him entering the room. Usually she could tell. It was a connection they seemed to have. Always knowing when the other was in the same room. Ranma tried to think of something to keep her from walking away. His head dropped to the floor. It was useless. He had never been good with words; Akane of all people knew that the best.

"How...do you....f-feel...about m-me?" Akane stuttered in a whisper.

Ranma's eyes shoot up to meet her's. Was she really asking him that? Didn't she know that she was all the pigtailed boy thought about? Ranma had always loved her. Even if it wasn't clear to see at first. Ranma's mouth couldn't form words. If he couldn't say his answer he had to show Akane how he felt.

Akane soon found herself pinned against her locker. Her heart began to beat faster. Her throat became dry and she couldn't form words. Her mind was racing. She couldn't breathe. He slowly leaned towards her. Every muscle in her body tensed. She hadn't expected this. There was no way she could have prepared herself. This was happening without her control. She closed her eyes and waited. Then she felt a nibble on her ear. Her eyes snapped open in surprise. He smirked at her reaction. He lightly kissed her neck and slowly made his way up to her jaw. He felt the tension escaping her body. She wanted him, no she needed him. She let her arms become limp next to her body. He took this as a white flag and kissed her eye lids gently. The feeling of pleasure rushed through her veins. Then he kissed her lips. The last of the tension in her body had disappeared and she had finally been rewarded for her patience. As he released her, she caught his retreating mouth to deepen the kiss. He was first surprised by this but accepted her invitation. When the two of them finally parted he rested his head on her forehead. They put stood like this trying to catch their breath. Minutes past but neither one of them wanted to move. They were comfortable to just stare in to the other's eyes and be still.

"Akane, I love you" Ranma whispered.

Akane's eyes filled with tears but he gently wiped them away with his fingers. He waited for her reply. A long minute of silence fell over them again.

"I-I love you too, Ranma" Akane replied as she touched his cheek ever so softly.

Nothing could ruin this moment. The two of them had at last shown their feelings for one another. They had all of their affection and love of each other bottled up inside till now. Who knew it would be because of Ranma's big mouth that the two of them would express themselves. They really were a perfect match.


End file.
